deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods''' are used to upgrade weapons in Dead Island. There are multiple mods thoughout the game which the player can obtain. There are also blueprints that are use to make bombs and ammunition. '''Barbed Wire Mod The Barbed Wire Mod 'will wrap barbed wire around a blunt weapon, causing significantly more damage. The difference between it and the '''Nail'd Mod '''is unsure at this point in time. Found near a work bench in the super market of Morseby. Stats: *1x Bleed Damage *4% Critical Chance Materials: *Blunt Weapon *Barbed Wire x2 'Developer's Craft Mod (1-?) These are Unlocked by taking Colored Skulls to their respective drop points. Developer's Craft Mod 1: The Orange Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #1. No. 1 is an orange skull that is found under a flight of stairs in the supermarket where you have to kill punks. After that a pile of skulls is in the sewer right after that quest. When you come to a part where the water is green and radioactive, there is a ladder on the right. Upstairs in the room is it's drop point. Developer's Craft Mod 2: The Green Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #2. The green skull is located in the south eastern portion of the Resort map, in a rocky area surrounded by water that seemingly cuts a road in half, this is just before the drop off location for the blue skull. Scaling up one of the sides reveals the green skull in an open briefcase. Dropping off this skull in the supermarket near a bunch of teddy bears reveals the 2nd Developer Craft Mod. Developer's Craft Mod 3: The Purple Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #3. In the city of Moresby, there's a main mission where you will have to go into the sewers. In this section, there is several areas green toxic sewege in water, in one section with a floater zombie and other zombies there is a ladder on the side, after climbing the ladder there is the skulls side by side near some candles, the skull on the left side is the Purple Skull. In the city of Moresby, on the far east side, there's a mission you will pick up by walking past a woman screaming from her apartment. This mission will lead you into her apartment where you are tasked with killing all the zombies in the apartment, once this is finished, go to the top floor for your reward. In one of the side rooms on this floor you can find a stove. This is where you'll drop off the purple skull. To get a teddy bear symbolizing the developer mod #3, requires miltiary machette 5 diamonds and 10,000 to create. Developer's Craft Mod 4: The Blue Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #4. The Blueprint can be found by going to the #6 Bunker at the far southeast end of the Resort. After it has been unlocked by Jose, you can go into the portal and this will take you to another bunker. Climb the ladder and grab a Propane Tank and use it to blow open the metal door on the ground level, you will see a purple arrow and a hook for the blue skull. Developer's Craft Mod 5: Believed to be given as a reward for finding and placing the red skull. However, the location and existence of this skull is currently unknown. The mod is also unknown as there are no known findings yet. Note: The Red Skull is thought to be residing in the northwestern part of the Jungle area. (Needs confirmation) Developer's Craft Mod 6 (developer's 666 craft): The Brown Skull unlocks the Developer's Craft Mod #6. One of the story missions in act one will have you investigating a crashed helicopter and guiding a Russian soldier to a nearby bunker. Once there, you should find a manhole cover which will lead you to a second bunker. This second bunker has a small area with a bed, a weapon crate and some boxes as well as a Suicider. The room also contains the brown skull Once you have the brown skull, there's a medium-sized mountain south of the bunker near the lifeguard station that you'll have to climb. From the lifeguard station, head north-east along the beach until you come across a natural bridge between two mountains. South of the natural bridge are 3 wooden boards placed to help you climb, you want to scale the larger of the two mountains so don't cross the natural bridge, it's easiest to climb counter-clockwise up the mountain. On the top of the mountain, facing the water you should come across a brown arrow and a pile of skulls with a red and white flag sticking out of it, this is where you will drop the skull off for the mod. "beware the power of glova" Modifiable Weapons: left hand of glova Parts Needed: 5x Diamonds The power of glova is a hefty weapon, by itself it does little damage but it has a high chance of sending an enemy flying and electrocuting them. Beware as this weapon drains all of your stamina, no matter how much you have. (The handling on mine was -764) Glazed Mod The Glazed Mod '''is obtained in Act 2, after completion of the Uninvited Guests quest, and can be found in Alicia Jacobs's room. Heavy Mod High Voltage Mod Impact Mod The '''Impact Mod '''is a lightning mod that is like the '''Shock Mod '''but for blunt weapons. The Impact Mod is received from Howard Craigson after completing the side quest, Last chance on the Wall. Materials: *Duct Tape x2 *Wire x2 *Battery x2 Stats: *1x Lightning *4% Critical Chance Lightning Mod This mod is for blunt weapons (hammers and bats more directly) and is similar to the '''High Voltage Mod '''and electrocution mods for sharp weapons. It can be obtained by completing the Heroes and Villians quest given to the player by Vang Chi. Materials: *Duct Tape x 2 *Wire x 2 *Battery x 3 *Metal Scrap x 2 Magic Wand Mod Meat Bait Meat Bait 'is a duct taped wad of meat that you throw at the ground far in front of you to attract zombies to swarm the area where it lands much like a pipe bomb in ''Left 4 Dead or zombait/boombait in'' Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare'' Materials: *Meat x3 *Duct Tape '''Nail'd Mod The Nail'd Mod '''adds nails to clubs and maces, adding significant damage. The '''Nail'd Mod is the first weapon mod received. It is given by Simanoi after saving him from the zombies in the Prolouge. Stats: *1x Bleed Damage *4% Critical Chance Materials: *Wooden Blunt Weapon *Nails x 2 'Nuts & Bolts Mod ' The Nuts & Bolts Mod adds several massive bolts to the end of a club, adding massive damage and force to an already formidable weapon. It is given by Anne Snider upon completion of the Toy Story quest. Materials: *Club Type Weapons *Bolts x 2 'Piranha Mod' Razor Mod Ripper Mod Shock Mod Shock Gun Mod Similar to the '''Shock Rifle Mod, '''this mod will add electric damage and a chance to electrocute enemies to shots fired from a handgun. This mod does not work with revolvers. Found on a shelf near a workbench in the sewers of Morseby. Materials: *Battery x 2 *Metal Scrap x 2 *Magnet x 2 Shock Rifle Mod The '''Shock Rifle Mod will give each bullet additional electric damage, as well as a chance to electricute the enemy on a critical hit. It is only usable with Auto Rifles, Burst Rifles and Semi-Auto Rifles. Materials: *Battery x 2 *Metal Scrap x 2 *Magnet x 2 Short Circuit Mod Sticky Bomb Mod The Sticky Bomb Mod 'will cause your melee weapon to explode in a few seconds from being thrown, causing massive area of effect damage. It is unaware at this point if the level of your character will effect the amount of damage done by the blast. In the "To Kill Time" trailer it showed the hero throwing a knife at a Thug. The Thug still had a lot of health, but the throwing knife bomb blew him away in one hit. This seems to be the most effective way to take down hordes or harder enemies. This mod is obtained from Antonio Margarette after finishing the Drowned Hope side quest. Materials: *Detergent *Wire *Duct Tape *Wrist Watch 'Striker Shotgun Mod The Striker Shotgun Mod '''adds minor (1x) fire damage to each shot fired and a possibility to ignite enemies. Can be used to modify the '''Short Shotgun, Shotgun and the Crowd Pleaser. It is obtained by giving Sam a Medium Med Kit inside the bunker east of the River Village in the Jungle. Materials: *Gas for Lighter x2 *Metal Scrap x2 *Glue x2 *Detergent x2 Tesla Mod Torch Mod The Torch Mod 'will set your melee weapon on fire, making it deal more damage and possibly set zombies ablaze. Given by James Stein when finishing the Counsel of Despair quest. Materials: *Rag x 2 *Glue x 2 *Gas for Lighter x 2 'Toxic Mod ''' The '''Toxic Mod will cause your weapon to become shrouded in a poisonous mist, giving it added toxic damage and the chance to infect the target, inflicting massive damage. One of the most effective mods. Can be found in the Church during Act II. Materials: *Oleander x 3 *Detergent x 3 *Suicider Meat x 2 *Lemon Juice x 2 *Flexible Hose x 2 'Weighted Mod ' The Weighted Mod adds a little extra heft to hammers, mauls, pickaxes, crowbars and hanbos. Found early by travelling to the most South-Eastern point of the Resort at Bunker 06. (There is a portal on the map and a survivor to rescue, who also gives you 30 pistol ammo.) The mod blueprint is on a table inside the bunker. Materials: *Weight Plate *Clamp x2 =Blueprints= 'Deo-Bomb Blueprint' The Deo-Bomb 'is a grenade made from deodorant. It has a high damage output, but it's DPS is lacking. The mod is given by Mick Fler in the Lighthouse after finishing the side quest, Tell Me Where It Hurts. Stats: *Damage: 5000 Materials: *Deodorant x2 *Duct Tape 'Molotov Blueprint The '''Molotov Blueprint '''does what it's name implies. It lets you create your own Molotov Cocktails! Molotovs are good to use against large crowds of zombies. Found in the Royal Palm Resort Hotel Building. After getting the quest from the guard in his room, you're going to have to restart computers. It is located in the first room is the guard sends you in. It is to the right of the Thug in the room when you first walk in. Stats: *Damage: 300 (unknown DPS) Materials: *Alcohol x2 *Rag Category:Weapon Modification